


[Podfic of] The Cruelty-Free Sausagefests of Pleathermouth Vegan Cafe, by jedusaur

by TheOneCalledEli



Series: [Podfic of] Pleathermouth Vegan Cafe [1]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art, Food, Happy Ending, Lack of Communication, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Repod, Vegetarians & Vegans, Wooing, wooing with food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneCalledEli/pseuds/TheOneCalledEli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of The Cruelty-Free Sausagefests of Pleathermouth Vegan Cafe by jedusaur.</p>
<p>Summary: "Pleathermouth Vegan Cafe, says the sign in front of the next place on Gerard's job-seeking list, and he decides that it may be prudent to finish his cheeseburger before entering."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] The Cruelty-Free Sausagefests of Pleathermouth Vegan Cafe, by jedusaur

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Cruelty-Free Sausagefests of Pleathermouth Vegan Cafe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/232784) by [jedusaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedusaur/pseuds/jedusaur). 



[](http://s50.photobucket.com/user/Angel_Dumott_Schunard/media/TheCruelty-FreeSausagefestsofPleathermouthVeganCafe_zpsa6588996.jpg.html)

To listen, [click HERE](http://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Audio/01%20The%20Cruelty-Free%20Sausagefests%20of%20Pleathermouth%20Vegan%20Cafe.mp3) to stream or right click + 'save link as' to download an mp3. Many thanks to [Paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/profile) for graciously hosting me. 

This is a repod! That means this fic has been podficced before by Crazybutsound and it can be found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/399235). Thank you [Crazybutsound](http://crazybutsound.livejournal.com/) for [your welcoming repodding policy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazybutsound/profile)! And of course thanks to [jedusaur](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jedusaur/pseuds/jedusaur) for both writing such a great story and for a great blanket permission for transformative works statement! 

I have to gush a bit and say that this story is probably one of my favorite bandom fics ever (not an entirely exclusive list, but definitely an excitedly effusive one). I read the story for the first time ages ago and it would not leave my mind alone. It was one of the first fics I recorded and it definitely languished on my harddrive for a long, long time in the battle against background buzzing. But I couldn't let it go. Frank and Gerard are so alive in this story. It's my favorite kind of AU, where the characters are so solidly as we know them from their original context but at the same time fit perfectly into the new world the author's created. And it was super fun to visit a universe where Andy and Brendon could be involved as well. 

Constructive criticism is very welcome- I'd like to improve. A quick comment and/or kudos that you liked it would be very welcome too! :) 


End file.
